Throw It Out The Window
Throw It Out The Window is a song by Melon Man (voiced by Michael Rosen) that falls into a series of poems called Sonsense Nongs. The poem is about taking every day nursery rhymes and adding “threw it out the window, the window, the second story window" at the end of the song. Transcript Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow. And, everywhere that Mary went, she threw it out the window, the window, the second story window, and everywhere that Mary went, she threw it out the window! Remember Old Mother Hubbard? Old Mother Hubbard went to the cupboard to fetch her poor dog a bone, but when she got there, the cupboard was bare, so she threw it out the window, the window, the second story window, but when she got there, the cupboard was bare, so she threw it out the window! The Grand Old Duke of York. The Grand Old Duke of York; he had ten thousand men; he marched them up to the top of the hill, and he threw them out the window, the window, the second story window, he marched them up to the top of the hill, and he threw them out the window. Yankee Doodle. Yankee Doodle came to town, riding on a pony. He stuck a feather in his hat, and he threw it out the window, the window, the second story window, he stuck a feather in his hat, and he threw it out the window. Simple Simon met a pie man going to the fair, said Simple Simon to the Pie Man "throw me out the window," the window, the second story window, said Simple Simon to the Pie Man "throw me out the window." Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? with silver bells, and cockle shells, so throw them out the window, the window, the second story window, with silver bells, and cockle shells, so throw them out the window Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown, so he threw it out the window, the window, the second story window, Jack fell down and broke his crown, and he threw it out the window. How about Little Jack Horner? Little Jack Horner sat in the corner, eating his Christmas pie. He stuck in his thumb, and he pulled out a plum, and he threw it out the window, the window, the second story window, He stuck in his thumb, and he pulled out a plum, and he threw it out the window. And how about poor old Humpty? Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, all the king's horses and all the king's men threw him out the window, the window, the second story window, all the king's horses and all the king's men threw him out the window. Trivia *Rad Stink Made a YTP Related to this poem. Category:Poems Category:2017 Category:Sonsense Nongs Category:Songs